<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To tame a dragon by GivemeanID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261419">To tame a dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID'>GivemeanID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happen when I'm being enabled [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marriage, Mokuton Bondage, Multi, Sparring, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama and Mito marry Madara the warrior way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happen when I'm being enabled [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To tame a dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for spar-marriage comes from Shiver_Mint :)</p>
<p>The principle is that someone propose a spar to the person they want to marry and if they win they are considered married. The people official spouses can also participate to the spar.</p>
<p>In this, Hashirama and Mito are married the normal way and they want to spar-marry Madara.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mito flicked her wrist, firing a seal that blocked the wall of flames Madara had sent her way. The Uchiha was now battling with her husband and despite the fact that it was only a spar, they were going all out. The training grounds were going to end up ravaged before the end of the day. Tobirama was gonna scowl, again.</p>
<p>But to be honest, Mito didn't care. She was entirely concentrated on the formidable warrior that was Madara and she was feeling a little hot under the collar. Damn, if he was like that on a battlefield, he would be wonderful in a bed.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Madara dodged one of Hashirama's attack, then one of Mito's, spat a fireball in the big fool's direction and turned to counter Mito's kunai. The kunoichi smiled like a fox, not one hair out of place despite the fact that they had been going at it for hours now, and she crouched and spinned to sweep his legs from underneath him. Laughing, breathless, he jumped and landed a few steps away. His cheeks were red from exertion and pleasure, and his pants were feeling really tight at the moment.</p>
<p>When Hashirama and Mito had approached him and claimed they wanted to marry him the warrior way, first he hadn't believed them. Then he had laughed. Then he had understood that they were dead serious. So he had accepted. Because he might have had the hot for Hashirama since puberty (and despite what he said, he loved the big fool, as a friend and he wouldn't mind as more) and the first time he had met Mito, he had known deep inside that she was dangerous. And well, he was an Uchiha.</p>
<p>Hashirama had dodged his fireball and sent vines to catch him. Madara growled, whirled and cut them with his gunbai. A seal thrown by Mito hit him in the back. Snarling, he grabbed his armor and discarded it just as the metal started glowing with warmth.</p>
<p>- Nice biceps ! Mito cheered.</p>
<p>Madara rolled his eyes and ran in her direction, gunbai ready. Snickering, she jumped in one of the trees Hashirama had created earlier. Madara licked his lips. He wanted them. He wanted them to have him but that didn't mean he would go easy on them. They had to prove they were worth it.</p>
<p>He was sure they were. After all they wouldn't have chosen the warrior way if they had a doubt about their skills.</p>
<p>Another of Mito's seals produced the thickest fog Madara had ever seen, blocking his Sharingan. He could only rely on his sensing. He was almost too slow to counter Mito's attack. Grinning, she pushed her luck, making him step back, drawing his attention on her.</p>
<p>He sensed Hashirama too late.</p>
<p>The vines clamped around him, making him let go of his gunbai, making him kneel, breathless, his hands tied in frond of him. He looked up, at Mito who was panting and staring at him like he was water and she had been walking in a desert for days. He moaned.</p>
<p>- Looked like we caught you, husband, she growled.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Moss sprouted under their feet as Hashirama joined them, thick and soft. His friend went on his knees and kissed Madara, still bound. The Uchiha reciprocated the best he could. The vines untied him and he was pushed on his back on the moss and Mito straddled him before kissing him senseless. Madara grabbed her hair and did his best to smother her. She was rutting against him, growling like a beast. Hashirama's chakra was surrounding them like a heavy blanket and Madara had never felt so good.</p>
<p>He let go, panting for air.</p>
<p>- You look good like that, husband, Hashirama grinned.</p>
<p>Madara laughed.</p>
<p>- So do you, husband, wife... Now if you could raw me, I would be the happiest man in the world.</p>
<p>He didn't need to ask twice.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Hashirama growled as he bottomed out, his cock buried deep in Madara. The Uchiha moaned and so did Mito, under him, impaled on Madara. They were pretty like that, pale skin covered in sweat, shiny mouth chasing each other, their hair tangled together and Madara's back clawed raw by Mito's nails. He kept thrusting lazily, Madara doing his best to match his rythm.</p>
<p>He was so happy. Finally he had them, his two precious people.</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<p>It was worth having to undergo Tobirama's angry shouting because they ravaged the training grounds and had sex in public.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>